See The Ghost
by NiniSoo1288
Summary: Do Kyungsoo yang memiliki kelebihan indra, harus bertemu dengan ruh Baekhyun yang sedang membutuhkan sebuah bantuan. Pairing! Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo). Slight! Kai x Baekhyun (KaiBaek). Yaoi. BXB. Boys Love
1. chapter 1

See The Ghost

Chapter 1

Author : NiniSoo1288

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo). Slight Kai x Baekhyun (KaiBaek)

Warning : Boys Love (BXB)

Summary : Do Kyungsoo yang memiliki kelebihan indra, harus bertemu dengan ruh Baekhyun yang sedang membutuhkan sebuah bantuan.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

'Anak aneh' begitulah Kyungsoo di kenal oleh teman-teman nya. Sejak umurnya menginjak 5 tahun Kyungsoo di tinggalkan oleh teman-teman nya karena kebiasaan anehnya yang sering berbicara sendiri. Sebenarnya bukan berbicara sendiri, tetapi Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan ruh atau hantu yang dia temui.

 _Indigo_ itulah sebutan untuk anak seperti Kyungsoo. Dia tidak hanya berbicara sendiri kadang Kyungsoo teriak takut jika yang di temuinya adalah hantu dengan wujud yang menyeramkan. Kyungsoo dan orang tua nya tidak tahu apa sebab dia bisa seperti ini. Tapi sejak dari itu Kyungsoo mengutuk kelebihan yang dimiliki nya sebagai sebuah penyakit sial yang di dapatinya.

Karena kelebihannya inilah dia di tinggal kan oleh teman-teman nya, sehingga dia harus mendapat julukan 'Anak aneh' dari teman-teman nya. Karena di kucilkan oleh teman-teman nya Kyungsoo pun menutup diri sepenuhnya. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan hantu ataupun manusia. Mengetahui anak nya tidak bisa bersosialisasi terhadap lingkungannya orang tua Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk _Home School_.

Sewaktu kecil dia memang sering menjerit takut jika dia melihat hantu yang menyeramkan, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan keterbiasaannya, Kyungsoo tidak lagi takut. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyapa atau berbicara kepada hantu yang dia temui seperti waktu kecil. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah menutup diri nya untuk berurusan dengan hantu atau bahkan mungkin manusia. Dia tidak ingin berurusan lebih kepada manusia selain soal pekerjaan.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuh nya ke sofa sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Menutup matanya menggunakan lengannya, hampir saja Kyungsoo tertidur jika tidak ada suara yang mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Ayolah aku tahu kau bisa melihat ku"

Kyungsoo mendesah sambil membangunkan tubuhnya malas menuju ke kamarnya.

"Dengar! Aku akan terus mengikuti mu kemanapun kau akan pergi sebelum kau mau menolongku"

Sungguh, fisik dan pikirannya sedang lelah sehabis belajar untuk menjadi sekertaris pribadi seorang Presdir. Kyungsoo melamar pekerjaan disuatu perusahaan besar di Seoul, karena keberuntungannya dia diterima menjadi seorang sekertaris pribadi seorang Presdir. Dari pagi hingga pukul menunjukan jam 08.00 malam Kyungsoo diberi arahan sebelum benar-benar terjun kerdalam pekerjaannya. Karena ini juga adalah pengalaman pertama Kyungsoo, jadi dia harus banyak belajar dari orang yang sudah berpengalaman.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo hanya butuh istirahat yang tenang sebelum besok pergi lagi untuk diberikan arahan yang lain. Tapi istirahatnya harus terganggu gara-gara hantu yang sedari tadi mengikutinya pulang dari perusahaan hingga ke dalam apartemennya.

"Yak! Aku hanya meminta bantuan sepelit itukah kau untuk mengatakan bersedia?"

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi berniat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lengket dan kotor. Tetapi hantu itu terus membuntuti kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi sekalipun itu kamar mandi. Aku benar-benar akan melihat mu sekalipun kau akan mandi"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendesah, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi. Dia hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi nya lalu mengganti pakaiannya. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi lagi-lagi hantu itu mengganggunya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura kalau kau tidak melihat ku. Aku tahu kau bisa melihat ku dan mendengar ku. Ayolah aku hanya butuh kau mengucapkan bersedia, maka aku akan benar-benar berhenti mengganggu mu"

Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak berurusan dengan hantu. Maka dengan santai dia memasang _headset_ dan memutar musik pengantar tidur agar suara hantu itu tidak terdengar oleh indra pendengarnya.

Sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyungsoo, hantu yang di kenal bernama Baekhyun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kenapa kau sangat pelit sekali sih, aku hanya meminta bantuan mu. Bukan meminta mu untuk menghidupkan aku kembali"

…

Kyungsoo kira hantu itu akan berhenti mengganggunya setelah dia bangun tidur. Tetapi dugaannya salah, saat membuka matanya Kyungsoo sudah di kagetkan oleh wajah Baekhyun yang telah memenuhi indra penglihatnya. Wajah Baekhyun tepat berada di atas wajah Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

Baekhyun tertawa kencang. "Terbukti kan. Kau memang bisa melihatku, berhentilah untuk berpura-pura"

Tanpa mendengarkan, Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari kasur berniat untuk segera membersihkan tubuh, karena dari semalam dia tidak mandi karena di ganggu oleh hantu itu.

Sambil bernyanyi Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kemarahan nya sudah di batas akhir, dia kesal dengan hantu ini yang sangat keras kepala. Dengan kasar dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Wow! Kau melihatku" Baekhyun tertawa senang.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku" suara Kyungsoo tajam sarat akan kemarahannya.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mengatakan bersedia"

Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya keras. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mu. Jadi kau bisa cari manusia lain yang bisa membantu mu dengan sukarela"

"Tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin kau yang bersedia membantu ku"

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sih. Aku tidak ingin membantu mu" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kau juga sangat keras kepala kenapa tidak ingin membantu ku" teriak balik Baekhyun.

"Keluar dari rumah ku dan jangan temui aku lagi" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada tajam.

Mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu membuat hati Baekhyun sakit. Dengan wajahnya yang memelas Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya lalu memulai akting menangis nya.

Melihat Baekhyun menangis, Kyungsoo merasa iba. Bagaimana pun dia masih manusia yang mempunyai hati. Kyungsoo berdeham "Keluarlah, tunggu aku selesai mandi kita akan membicarakan nya"

Mendapat jawaban yang sesuai keinginan nya membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Baiklah" sambil menganggukan kepalanya Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

…

Sesuai dengan perkataannya tadi, Kyungsoo menepati janjinya untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Sambil menjalankan sarapan pagi nya Kyungsoo mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun.

"Aku meminta bantuan mu untuk menjaga tunangan ku"

Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya sendiri setelah mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menuangkan air ke gelas dan memberikannya ke Kyungsoo. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Kau bilang apa? Menjaga tunanganmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan memasang wajah memelas nya agar Kyungsoo tidak membatalkan bantuannya. Sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya Baekhyun berkata. "Ku mohon bantu aku"

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih mudah dari itu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ku mohon, hanya itu permintaan ku. Aku merasa bersalah dengannya karena telah meninggalkan nya"

"Lanjutkan"

"Beberapa hari lagi kau akan bertemu dengan nya. Jadi ku mohon jaga lah dia"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Beberapa hari lagi?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Tunangan ku adalah Presdir dari perusahaan tempat kau akan bekerja"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lucu. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau lucu. Ah siapa namamu? Aku Byun Baekhyun". Bekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo menjabatnya. "Do Kyungsoo"

"Jadi Kyungsoo maukah kau bersedia membantu ku?"

"Sekalipun aku mengatakan tidak, kau akan tetap memaksa ku untuk bersedia"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan menunjukan giginya. "Itu kau paham"

"Ah apa presdir di tempat ku bekerja seorang perempuan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia seorang pria tampan dan muda". Baekhyun memuji sambil tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu hanya berdecih.

"Hey! Kau tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta dengannya"

"Maaf, tapi asal kau tahu aku masih normal"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Baguslah"

"Aku hanya perlu memperhatikannya kan? Tidak perlu mengganti kan seperti posisi mu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harus benar-benar menjaganya Kyungsoo bukan hanya memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh seperti sekretaris pribadi"

"Tapi dia adalah pria dewasa Baekhyun. Bahkan tanpa kau meminta bantuan ku pun dia bisa menjaga diri nya sendiri"

"Kau salah Kyungsoo. Dia memang pria dewasa, tapi aslinya dia hanya pria lemah yang sendirian. Dia memang terlihat kuat dan tegar, tapi aslinya dia hanyalah pria yang membutuhkan kasih sayang lebih. Jadi, aku meminta bantuanmu bukan sekedar hanya itu. Jika dia memang bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik untuk apa aku meminta bantuan mu Kyungsoo. Dia tidak akan makan jika tidak ada yang mengingatkan, dia tidak akan beristirahat jika tidak ada yang memberi tahu, dia akan membuat tubuh nya mati rasa karena terus bekerja tanpa memikirkan apapun"

Kyungsoo jadi merasa tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Presdir nya. Seperti apa dia sehingga membuat hantu yang ada di depannya terus menganggumi nya.

 **To Be Continue…..**

.

Hallo!

Hai!

Annyeong!

Salam kenal Kaisoo Shipper semuanyaa. Aku adalah penulis baru dan yang pasti ini masih amatiran banget. Jadi maaf seribu maaf kalau ff nya kurang bagus gak menarik dan kata-kata nya yang kurang bagus. hiks sesungguh nya aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang bagus kaya penulis-penulis hebat gitu. Ceritanya pasaran banget ya? Iya emang habis gak tau mau bikin cerita kaya gimana dan ini yang terlintas di otak aku yang gak seberapa ini ini karya pertama aku jadi aku mau minta kritik dan saran banget buat kedepannya biar bisa lebih di perbaiki lagi. Kalau kalian berminat dengan cerita ini. Aku akan lanjut tapi kalau gak juga gak apa-apa sih :D wkwkwk. Yaudah segitu ajah jangan banyak-banyak entar gumoh. Salam kenal semuanyaa.

Terima Kasih

NiniSoo1288


	2. Chapter 2

See The Ghost

Chapter 2

Author : NiniSoo1288

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo). Slight Kai x Baekhyun (KaiBaek)

Warning : Boys Love (BXB)

Summary : Do Kyungsoo yang memiliki kelebihan indra, harus bertemu dengan ruh Baekhyun yang sedang membutuhkan sebuah bantuan.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo benar-benar terjun kedalam dunia kerja. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo menautkan tangannya yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia sangat gugup, dalam waktu hitungan menit dia akan bertemu dengan Presdir sebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, dia benar-benar gugup apalagi mengingat dia sangat tidak pandai dalam urusan berkomunikasi. Hidup nya sedari kecil di penuhi dengan kesendirian, teman berbicaranya hanya orang tuanya. Itu pun dia tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa informal kepada atasannya sebagaimana dia gunakan saat bersama orang tuanya. Hey, ini dunia kerja seakrab-akrab nya bawahan dengan atasan tidak akan mungkin berbicara informal saat berada di kantor.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. "Kau gugup? Tenanglah dia tidak sekejam yang seperti mereka katakan" Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan lewat sentuhannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Itukan kepadamu. Tentu saja dia tidak kejam karena kau tunangannya. Menyebalkan"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun sinis. "Apa ada yang lucu? Aku disini sedang gugup bukan sedang melawak"

Mendengar perkataan sinis itu seketika Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. "Yak! Kenapa kau sangat sensitife sekali? Aku bicara sungguhan dia memang terlihat dingin dan angkuh tapi percayalah jika kau sudah mengenalnya sifat itu tidak pernah melekat dalam dirinya"

"Dan yang sekarang aku khawatirkan adalah bagaimana bisa menjadi orang yang bisa dekat dengannya seperti yang kau katakan" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Baekhyun sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu. _Mianhae_ "

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Kyungsoo, kau bahkan belum mencobanya kan? Ayolah, aku yakin kau bisa. Ah, aku akan membantumu supaya kau bisa dekat dengannya. Tenang saja, aku akan memberi mu sebuah tips nya"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Ayolah Kyungsoo, kau harus menanamkan sifat percaya diri di hatimu. Kau pasti bisa menjalani semuanya. Kyungsoo-ya _Fighting_!" sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyemangati Kyungsoo.

"Akan aku coba. Tapi jika aku benar-benar tidak bisa kau jangan memaksa ku lagi ya?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

…

"Tuan Do silahkan masuk, Presdir Kim sudah menunggumu di dalam"

Kyungsoo terkejut dan segera berdiri lalu membungkuk kepada perempuan itu. Dengan kaki gemetar Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan yang di ketahuinya adalah ruangan Presdir nya. Didalam ruangan itu ada lagi sebuah ruangan, Kyungsoo berfikir mungkin ruangan satu ini yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya. Sebelum membuka pintu yang terakhir, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa. "Hey, kau bukan sedang dalam sebuah kompetisi. Kenapa kau segugup itu"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mulai membuka pintu yang berada di depannya lalu mulai melangkah masuk. Disana terlihat seorang pria dengan setelan jas kantornya sedang duduk di kursinya sambil tangannya sibuk menanda tangani sebuah kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja.

Kyungsoo berdeham. "Selamat pagi Presdir Kim" Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat.

Pria yang disapa pun mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas-kertas yang sedang dia baca. Tepat, saat Kyungsoo mengangkat badannya sehabis membungkuk matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam milik Presdir nya. Seketika Kyungsoo menegang di tempat, kaki nya sulit di gerakan, lidahnya kelu seolah tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mata itu sangat mengintimidasinya.

"Ah, anda Do Kyungsoo? Silahkan duduk" Presdir yang di kenal bernama Kim Jongin itu melipat tangannya di meja sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

Jika bukan Baekhyun yang menepuk bahu nya mungkin Kyungsoo tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan segala pemikirannya. Sambil tersenyum yang terkesan di paksakan Kyungsoo berjalan, dan duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di hadapan Jongin.

"Jadi, Sekretaris Do apa anda siap memulai bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Jongin tanpa senyuman untuk sebuah sapaan pertemuan pertamanya.

"Ya, saya siap Presdir Kim" sambil menganggukan kepalanya kaku, tangan Kyungsoo saling terkepal di bawah meja.

"Baik, anda boleh langsung keruangan yang sudah disiapkan tepat di depan ruangan saya. Pekerjaan anda sudah berada di atas meja, anda hanya tinggal membacanya dan mengerjakannya"

"Baik" Tanpa lama-lama lagi Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan membungkukan badannya lalu segera pergi dari ruangan yang menurutnya sangan menyeramkan.

…

Kyungsoo hanya mengaduk makanannya tanpa ada minat untuk memakannya. Baekhyun yang berada di depannya hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah pria yang ada di hadapannya. Sekarang Kyungsoo berada di _Restaurant_ setelah setengah hari berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya tua lebih cepat.

"Kyungsoo jika makanan itu bisa berbicara mungkin dia sudah berteriak kepada mu untuk segera memakannya"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, alih-alih segera memakannya justru Kyungsoo meletakan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kyungsoo kau tau? Kau sudah menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk mengaduk makanan itu dan sekarang kau justru tidak segera memakannya"

"Baekhyun, apa Presdir memang menatap orang begitu tajamnya?"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Jadi sedari tadi kau diam hanya memikirkan hal itu?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

" _Heol_! Kemana Kyungsoo yang dingin dengan segala keberaniannya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi dia letakan di atas meja. "Ini berbeda Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya benar-benar mengintimidasi ku, seakan-akan aku adalah seorang pembunuh yang sedang di introgasi"

"Saat bertemu dengan ku kau berani sekali, membentakku padahal aku hantu yang seharusnya kau takuti. Tapi justru kau lebih takut dengan sesama manusia?"

"Sudah ku katakan itu berbeda. Lagi juga, wajahmu itu tidak ada seram-seram nya tahu. Yang ada seperti anak anjing yang minta di adopsi" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk wajah Baekhyun menggunakan sumpit.

"Turunkan sumpit mu jika tidak ingin di anggap aneh"

Kyungsoo langsung sadar kalau sekarang dia sedang berbicara dengan hantu. Dengan kaku dia menurunkan sumpitnya dan segera melihat sekitarnya. Menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat orang disana tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Ah, sudah ku katakan dia memang terlihat dingin dan angkuh tapi itu hanya untuk kesan pertama orang yang melihatnya. Setelah kau mengenalnya lebih dalam sifat itu tidak pernah melekat di dirinya. Percayalah pada ku Kyungsoo, karena aku juga pernah mengalami keadaan yang sama seperti mu"

"Kau berbeda Baekhyun, kau ini kan tunangannya"

"Yak!" Baekhyun yang kesal menampar kepala Kyungsoo pelan. "Dengarkan perkataan ku. Aku juga pernah mengalami keadaan yang sama seperti mu. Pertemuan pertama ku dengannya, dia juga menatap ku seperti itu. Hanya saja aku lupa, kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya bahkan sampai bisa bertunangan dengannya. Ah, separuh memori ku hilang yang aku ingat saat jiwa ini bangun hanya kenangan tentang Jongin"

"Mungkin sebuah pertemuan tak disengaja seperti kau menabraknya di sebuah tempat dan kalian saling tatap lalu saat itu _Boom_ kalian jatuh pada sebuah _Love at First Sight_ " ujar Kyungsoo dengan menggebu-gebu.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo risih, kenapa Kyungsoo jadi seperti seorang penulis cerita _Romance_. "Hey, kita sedang membicarakan untuk kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Jongin. Bukan sedang bernostalgia tentang kisah cinta ku dengan Jongin"

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar sambil kembali meletakan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku lelah, dia itu seperti mempunyai sebuah dinding yang tidak akan bisa ku lewati"

"Kau itu berlebihan sekali. Jika aku saja bisa membuatnya dekat dengan ku begitu juga kau Kyungsoo. Ayolah jangan menjadi orang yang pesimis begitu"

"Aku melihat dari pancaran matanya Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar telah membentengi dirinya sendiri. Apa mungkin ini berkaitan dengan meninggalnya dirimu?"

Baekhyun menunduk sedih. "Aku juga tidak tahu, dia terlihat berbeda saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Dia benar-benar seperti bukan Jongin yang aku kenal"

"Lihat, kau saja berfikir seperti itu"

Baekhyun masih menundukan kepalanya, dia juga sama lelah nya. Entah karena kejadian apa dia bisa meninggal, semua ingatan itu hilang yang dia ingat hanya sebuah kenangan indah bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo melihatnya merasa iba, entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Baekhyun berbeda dari hantu yang selama ini dia temui. Jika di sebut hantu justru dia terlihat seperti Ruh yang tersesat, yang tidak mengetahui dimana letak raganya berada. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan tersenyum tulus. "Tenang saja aku akan berusaha untuk ini. Aku akan tetap membantu mu, sudah tidak perlu bersedih aku lebih suka melihat mu yang banyak bicara"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. " _Gomawo_ Kyungsoo-ya"

Kyungsoo baru enam hari bertemu dengan Baekhyun, tetapi dia sudah merasa dekat dengannya. Padahal jika diketahui Kyungsoo itu orang yang antisosial, dia bahkan tidak mengerti cara menjalin sebuah persahabatan. Tetapi dengan Baekhyun dia merasa semuanya tidak ada gangguan sama sekali. Maka karena dia adalah hantu pertama yang menjadi temannya, Kyungsoo akan berusaha semampu mungkin untuk membantu sosok hantu yang ada di depannya.

…

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lelah nya, dia meletakan kepalanya di atas meja yang masih penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang harus dia kerjakan. Ini sudah hari ke empat belas dia bekerja di perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh Kim Jongin. Dan tujuh hari terakhirnya harus dia habiskan di kantor menemani Jongin. Mereka akan mengikat suatu hubungan kerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan besar yang berada di Jepang. Maka dari itu, tentunya Jongin sebagai pemimpin perusahaan akan sangat sibuk mengingat ini adalah sebuah kesempatan emas untuk perusahaannya. Dan Kyungsoo tentu tidak bisa bertumpang kaki melihat atasannya bekerja semalam suntuk, dia juga harus ikut andil dalam membuat laporan yang akan menghasilkan suatu yang memuaskan bagi perusahaan yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

Tujuh hari terakhirnya dia harus habiskan dengan bekerja dan bekerja. Hari Senin hingga Sabtu dia harus berada di kantor hingga pukul 01.00 dini hari, dan keesokan harinya dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Biasanya hari minggu dia akan mengisinya dengan tidur sepuasnya kini sirna, karena dia harus membawa pekerjaan nya ke rumah. Kyungsoo memang sengaja membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah, karena jika dia hanya mengandalkan di kantor sungguh itu tidak akan bisa selesai dengan cepat. Apalagi Jongin hanya memberikan waktu yang sangat singkat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo harus bekali-kali mengerang frustasi. Jika dia tahu kalau bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebegini rumit nya. Mungkin dia tidak akan mau untuk melamarnya. Lebih baik dia membuka usahanya sendiri.

Dengan badan yang serasa di timpa batu besar Kyungsoo mencoba berjalan ke ruangan Jongin untuk memberikan sebuah laporan yang sudah dibuatnya hari ini. Sebelum masuk Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu terlebih dahalu, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Ini sudah empat belas hari dia bekerja sebagai sekretaris Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo masih saja merasa gugup dengan tatapan mata tajam Jongin.

"Presdir Kim, saya ingin memberikan hasil laporan saya untuk hari ini. Jika masih ada kekurangan silahkan beritahu saya, maka saya akan memperbaikinya"

Sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya Jongin berkata "Ya, Terima kasih Sekretaris Do. Silahkan letakan di meja"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh lalu segera meletakan laporan itu di meja Jongin. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu Kyungsoo membungkuk dan sekilas menatap raut wajah Jongin. Dari wajahnya Jongin juga sama lelah nya dengan dia, atau mungkin lebih lelah. Terlihat dari ekpresinya yang kadang mengerutkan keningnya, kadang memijat pangkal hidungnya. Oh, jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam yang berada di sekitar matanya.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Jongin Kyungsoo di kagetkan oleh kehadiran Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba. "Astaga! Kau bisa tidak, jika datang jangan mengagetkanku" Kyungsoo mendasah lalu segera duduk di kursinya lagi, berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Sampai kapan kalian berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaan ini?"

"Sampai semua laporan terselesaikan dan pihak perusahaan mendapatkan sebuah tanda tangan untuk dimulainya suatu kerja sama"

"Kyungsoo aku tahu kau lelah, istirahatlah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk pekerjaan yang dirasa tidak ada habisnya ini. Jongin juga butuh istirahat, aku sedih melihat nya akhir-akhir ini yang seolah kembali kepada masa-masa dia saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya"

"Aku tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang Baek jika pekerjaan ini masih menungguku"

"Berhenti menjadi penggila kerja Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun membentak, dia benar-benar sudah lelah. Dia meminta bantuan Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo bisa menghentikan Jongin jika dia sudah gila dalam pekerjaannya. Tapi, justru Kyungsoo juga mengikuti jejak Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam, atensinya kearah Baekhyun yang sudah memasang wajah siap untuk menerkam siapapun. Baekhyun mendesah "Kau tau ini sudah pukul 01.00 dini hari. Kau harus benar-benar istirahat jika tidak ingin kesehatanmu menurun Kyungsoo. Dan juga, tolong ingatkan itu kepada Jongin. Sekarang pulanglah, ajak Jongin juga untuk pulang. Sudah cukup, apa kalian tidak merasa lelah sama sekali?"

Jika di bilang lelah, sungguh Kyungsoo merasa jika sekarang badannya seperti tidak mempunyai tulang, sangat lemas. "Tapi aku tidak berani untuk mengatakannya Baek"

"Lakukan Kyung, cukup katakana jika kau lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Maka dia akan menyetujuinya"

"Bagaimana jika aku di marahi?"

"Aku yakin tidak Kyung. Cobalah"

"Jika aku sampai di pecat dari sini, kau jangan lagi meminta bantuan kepada ku ya"

Baekhyun berdecak "Itu sangat berlebihan Kyung jika kau sampai di pecat"

Dengan rasa percaya diri yang di batas minimum Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Jongin, mengetuk pintunya lalu melangkah masuk. Di lihatnya Jongin masih meneliti setiap kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya. "Presdir Kim" cicit Kyungsoo

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya setelah lama menunduk membuat lehernya sedikit sakit. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut. "Ya, Sekretaris Do?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum berbicara. "Saya rasa kita bekerja cukup sampai waktu ini. Saya merasa tubuh saya lemas akhir-akhir ini. Maafkan saya Presdir jika saya lancang" kini Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Jongin.

Jongin melihat jam tangannya, pukul menunjukan 01.30 dini hari. Sambil mendesah berat jongin menutup laptop nya. "Baiklah, segera bereskan pekerjaan anda kita akan segera pulang"

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Tapi melihat Jongin yang sudah mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya, Kyungsoo menjadi yakin dengan pendengarannya. "Baik Presdir" sambil membungkuk Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan Jongin.

…

Setelah membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, Jongin keluar dari ruangannya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang menguap kecil sambil menunggu kehadirannya.

Melihat Jongin yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya membuat Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tegak. Membungkuk Kyungsoo mencoba pamit lebih dulu, karena tubuhnya memang sudah sangat membutuhkan kasur empuk nya.

Tetapi Jongin segera menghentikannya dengan berkata "Anda pulang bersama siapa Sekretaris Do?"

"Ah saya akan menaik taksi Presdir Kim"

"Pulang bersama saya saja"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak perlu Presdir Kim. Sungguh, saya juga sudah terbiasa pulang menaik taksi"

"Tetapi saya sangat tidak suka sebuah penolakan"

 _Skakmat_ Kyungsoo langsung terdiam, tanpa ada bantahan lain dia hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya. Mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju _basement_ tempat mobil Jongin terparkir. Setelah mendapatkan mobil yang di carinya. Mereka segera memasukinya, mereka sama-sama lelah dan butuh istirahat.

"Letak apartemen saya di _Gangnam Apartemen_ Presdir Kim"

"Panggil saja Jongin, ini bukan di dalam kantor Kyungsoo. Jadi anggap saja kalau aku teman mu dan kau teman ku. Tidak perlu bicara seformal itu jika bukan di kantor"

"Ah baiklah"

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo tidak ada sebuah pembicaraan di antara mereka. Kecanggungan melingkupi mereka, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang tidak pandai untuk langsung dekat dengan orang yang baru di temuinya. Jadi, mereka sama-sama saling menutup mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mencari posisi ternyaman untuk tertidur, karena mata memang tidak bisa di anggap kompromi untuk tetap terjaga. Lagi juga jarak dari kantor ke apartemennya lumayan jauh, maka dia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya barang sejenak.

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak merasakan ada sebuah pergerakan dari seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Dengkuran halus nya pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar merasa lelah. Memandang Kyungsoo lama, seketika sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepalanya. Meletakan kepalanya di kemudi stir Jongin berucap lirih dengan suara sarat akan kerinduan yang mendalam. "Baekhyun aku sangat merindukanmu" satu tetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun yang berada di kursi belakang mobil Jongin hanya bisa menatap nya dengan mata yang penuh derai air mata. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Jongin. _I Love You_ "

.

 **To Be Continue….**

.

.

Hallo!

Aku gak tau lagi sekarang aku lagi buat cerita kaya apa. Sumpah ini acak-acakan banget dari segi bahasa atau dari manapun ini tuh super duper buat aku sedih. Kenapa jadi kaya gini? Hiks. Padahal yang ada di otak ku tuh kaya gini, gini tapi kenyatannya aku gak bisa menuangkan ide yang ada di kepala ku kedalam kata-kata yang sempurna. Mianhae..

Tapi aku lagi gak bisa sedih hari ini wkwkwk. Aku lagi senang gegara moment KaiSoo. -Ahhh OTP gw berlayar terus- wkwkwk kalian udah liat foto mereka masak berduaan belom? Ya ampun sumpah itu buat aku ambyar sekaligus gak percaya wkwk. Pertama aku liat tuh di IG aku kira itu editan, kan banyak tuh yang ngedit-ngedit kan. Aku coba lihat ada sebuah kejanggalan gak di foto itu, kan biasanya kalo editan tuh kaya ada kejanggalan nya gitu kan kaya wajah sama lehernya lah yang gak pas gitu kan, pokoknya ada deh. Aku langsung bilang 'Koq ini real banget si' masih mencoba mencari nih. Aku cari deh logo yang suka tertera di pict nya kan, kaya siapa gitu yang ngedit kan suka ada tuh. Emang ada terus si.

Eh aku langsung bilang lagi 'Koq gak ada si? Jadi ini real?' abisnya yang bikin aku gak percaya tuh caption disitu Cuma tulisan 'Kaisoo' atuh lah mana aku tau kalo itu real. Akhirnya buka aku IG si Kai ehh banyak yang ngetag in dia foto yang sama, malah penuh kali mah sama foto itu. Dan disitu ada caption yang lengkap, setelah tau itu dari twitter EXO-L Japan aku langsung buka twitter dan _Bang_! Bagai dapat durian runtuh aku seneng bangettttt sumpahhhhh. Masih kobam ajah ini dari tadi wkwkwk. Gimana gak seneng coba, akhirnya, akhirnya ya salah satu imajinasi aku di FF itu terealisasikan. Gimana gak mau jingkrak-jingkrak coba aku. Mana mereka mukanya bahagia gitu, kan aku nya juga jadi bahagia gitu. Apalagi perbedaan tinggi badan, besar badan dan lengan mereka yang kontras banget. Sumpah disitu Kyungsoo mungil banget. Jadi pengen ngarungin.

Wkwkwk jadi curhat, maafkeun. Soalnya ini tuh senengnya sama kaya tau kalau lebaran hanya menghitung hari wkwkwkw.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya. Mohon maaf lahir batin jika ada salah salah kata.

Maaf untuk Typo yang bertebaran, ini tanpa di edit lagi langsung aku post. Jadi maaf banget ya.

Dan terima kasih untuk yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf jika kelanjutannya gak memuaskan. Dan di chapter ini aku meminta kalian untuk mereview lagi ya. Buat perbaikan di chapter selanjutnya.

Terima Kasih

NiniSoo1288


	3. Chapter 3

See The Ghost

Chapter 3

Author : NiniSoo1288

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo). Slight Kai x Baekhyun (KaiBaek)

Warning : Boys Love (BXB)

Summary : Do Kyungsoo yang memiliki kelebihan indra, harus bertemu dengan ruh Baekhyun yang sedang membutuhkan sebuah bantuan.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

Cuaca pagi ini sangat tidak mendukung, hujan sudah mengguyur kota Seoul membuat Kyungsoo harus berdecak kesal. Sedari tadi dia terus menghentakan kakinya ke lantai sambil membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara Baekhyun hanya duduk melamun di kursi meja makan. Sedari Kyungsoo bangun Baekhyun memang lebih sering melamun, Kyungsoo tidak mau tahu apa yang dilamunkan hantu itu.

Duduk di depan Baekhyun sambil meletakan sarapan yang sudah dibuatnya, tanpa basa-basi ke Baekhyun dia mulai menyantap sarapannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lengannya yang bertumpu di meja. Kyungsoo pun tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak peduli terhadap hantu itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata sayunya. "Aku sedih, kesal, bingung"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang membuatmu merasakan demikian?"

"Kyungsoo semalam kau sempat melihat wajah Jongin?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Hm, tidak terlalu. Karena disitu aku sedang sangat mengantuk, tapi aku tahu kalau matanya sembab seperti habis menangis"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, dia memang habis menangis. Dia menangis sambil terus mengatakan kalau dia sangat merindukanku"

"Jadi itu yang membuat mu sedih di pagi hari ini. Lalu apa yang membuat mu kesal dan bingung?"

"Aku kesal, kenapa aku harus mati? Dan yang lebih bingungnya kenapa Jongin seakan tidak mengetahui kematian ku"

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menegakan duduknya. "Tadi malam saat kau tertidur, dia tidak langsung membangunkanmu. Dia menatapmu lalu tak lama lagi dia menangis dan mengatakan kalau dia merindukan ku. Dan didalam racauannya itu aku sempat mendengar dia mengatakan 'dimanakah kau berada' jadi seakan dia itu tidak tahu dimana keberadaan ku. Lebih tepatnya dimana kematianku"

"Aku mengerti, apakah ini seperti di rahasiakan?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku kesal kenapa aku tidak mempunyai ingatan saat kematianku. Dan jikalau memang dirahasiakan, untuk apa sampai merahasiakannya kepada Jongin? Bukankah Jongin tunanganku?"

"Apa kau ingat kalau kau punya orang tua?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu yang tidak aku mengerti Kyungsoo. Aku ingat semuanya tentang Jongin bahkan kenangannya pun ingat tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun tentang keluarga ku. Padahal jika dibandingkan, mungkin aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga ku di banding dengan Jongin"

"Bisa jadi kau tidak punya keluarga, dan kau mengalami sebuah kecelakaan di suatu tempat sehingga jasad mu tidak ditemukan? Maka dari itu Jongin menanyakan dimanakah kau berada maksudnya jasadmu hilang dan tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang"

"Mungkinkah?"

"Mungkin saja kan? Sudahlah, aku harus berangkat kerja. Jangan terlalu keras untuk mengingat, kalau sudah waktunya kau juga pasti akan mengingatnya"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

…

Aktivitas Kyungsoo berlangsung monoton setiap harinya. Pagi hari dia harus bekerja pulang dini hari lalu beristirahat dan seperti itu berulang-ulang sampai hari ini. Dan mungkin Kyungsoo harus bersyukur, karena mungkin dia bisa beristirahat lama mulai hari ini dan seterusnya. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana pihak perusahaan di Jepang untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja samanya. Dan hasil kerja kerasnya terbayar semua disaat pihak perusahaan tersebut menyetujui dan langsung menanda tangani kontrak kerja samanya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang rapat dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Kerja keras mereka selama beberapa minggu akhirnya terbayar semuanya. Mungkin senang juga karena bisa menghabiskan waktu banyak di rumahnya masing-masing.

"Sekretaris Do, haruskah kita merayakan sebuah pesta kecil untuk keberhasilan ini?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karena sedang melamun memikirkan waktu tidur nya yang akan kembali seperti seharusnya. "Jika itu memberatkan lebih baik tidak perlu Presdir Kim"

"Tentu saja tidak, apa hari ini anda ada waktu luang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya"

"Baiklah, sepulang kerja mari kita makan malam, dan saya tidak menerima penolakan" sehabis mengatakan itu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya hendak berargumen tapi tak tersampaikan.

"Aku bangga padamu Kyungsoo" Baekhyun datang tiba-tiba lalu menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah ini sebuah perkembangan antara hubungan kalian?"

"Hey, dia mengajak ku seperti itu karena aku juga turut andil dalam kegiatan ini. Jadi bagian mananya yang disebut perkembangan? Bukannya sama saja seperti atasan yang mengajak bawahannya makan malam sehabis mendapatkan tender besar?"

"Tapi Jongin tidak akan semudah itu mengajak bawahannya untuk makan berdua dengannya"

"Karena dulu dia tidak punya Sekretaris pribadi. Karena aku sekarang Sekretaris pribadinya, jadi dia berfikir gak ada salahnya kan kalau dia mengajakku"

"Kau ini benar-benar ya. Aku sedang memujimu tapi kenapa kau selalu mengelak"

"Pujianmu membuat ku banyak berharap jadi aku tidak mau"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau jatuh cinta kepada tunangan ku"

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun. "Sempat-sempatnya kau berbicara seperti itu disaat aku lebih menyukai melon di banding pisang"

Baekhyun tertawa hingga memegang perutnya disaat Kyungsoo mengatakannya. "Kau yakin masih memiliki orientasi normal?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk bangga. "Aku menyukai Bae Irene si _Receptionist_ yang cantik itu. Ahh bukankah Krystal Jung bagian _Marketing_ juga lumayan?"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Mereka berdua terlalu sempurna untukmu Kyungsoo" setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun berlari sambil terus menertawakan dirinya.

"Yak!"

…

Kyungsoo diajak kesebuah restoran mewah oleh Jongin, berulang kali Kyungsoo berdecak kagum sambil mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan di depannya. Sebelum pulang Kyungsoo sempat berpikir lagi soal ajakan ini, dia hanya merasa kalau makan mala mini akan berjalan dengan canggung, mengingat mereka hanya seorang atasan dan bawahan dan itupun tidak dekat sama sekali. Tetapi dia juga harus berpikir dua kali untuk menolaknya, sudah dikatakan dengan jelas oleh Jongin sendiri kalau pria itu tidak suka penolakan.

Mereka berada di kursi paling sudut ruangan, dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo merasa canggung karena seperti terlihat sangat pribadi. Tak lama pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan mereka setelah itu pergi dan membuat keheningan diantara mereka.

Jongin berdeham. "Kyungsoo sekarang kita berada di luar kantor jadi mari kita berinteraksi seperti seorang teman"

Kyungsoo terlonjak karena dia sedang melamun sambil memikirkan kemana perginya Baekhyun. Dia membutuhkan sebuah saran dari Baekhyun agar mereka berdua tidak terlihat canggung. "Ah Baiklah Jo…Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum. Dan itu sesuatu yang langka menurut Kyungsoo. Hey, dari Kyungsoo masuk kerja hingga sekarang ini adalah senyuman ke satu yang ditunjukan Jongin padanya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo harus sedikit merasa senang.

"Kyungsoo sepertinya kau orang yang pendiam?"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, memang benar Kyungsoo paling sulit memulai interaksi disekitarnya sehingga dia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu temannya yang memulai. Kan sudah di katakan dia awal Kyungsoo manusia yang antisosial. Dan dia merasa terkejut Jongin mampu berbicara lebih dulu. Dia jadi berpikir tentang yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Apa benar Jongin memang tidak seburuk yang dia kira.

"Ah tidak juga, hanya saja saya memang sulit memulai interaksi di sekitar saya" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu seformal itu. Anggap saja kita berteman"

Kyungsoo tertawa menunjukan bibir yang berbentuk hati. "Baiklah"

Tak lama makanan mereka datang dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa lega karena harus berhenti dari kecanggungan ini. Mungkin setelah dia makan dan merasa kenyang dia dapat berpikir tentang apa yang harus dia bicarakan kepada Jongin. Sebenarnya dia penasaran tentang kisah Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya saja ini masih awal-awal tidak mungkin dia langsung menggali urusan pribadi Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan pundaknya di kursi, dia merasa kenyang sekali dan makanan disini memang sangat lezat membuat Kyungsoo harus berkali-kali berdecak kagum saat mencicipi nya tadi. "Ah untuk ini terima kasih Jongin. Aku merasa kau tidak perlu sampai mengajakku seperti ini karena memang itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantumu"

"Tidak apa-apa, untuk beberapa minggu ini aku sangat membebani mu jadi tidak ada salahnya kan aku mengajakmu kesini. Hm, sebagai tanda terima kasih dan mungkin penyambutan mu karena telah bergabung ke perusahaan ku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Benar, yang di katakana Baekhyun ini mungkin adalah perkembangan dari hubungan mereka. Sehingga Kyungsoo sedikit lagi bisa benar-benar membantu Baekhyun.

Jongin melihat jam tangannya. "Kyungsoo apa kau ingin langsung pulang? Kalau bisa temani aku untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukannya"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya lalu tak lama tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, ayo"

…

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar _Namsan Tower_. Mereka hanya terdiam seakan-akan sedang menyelami dunianya masing-masing.

Jongin berdeham, tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan diantara mereka. "Kyungsoo berapa umurmu?"

"Hm, tahun ini 25 tahun"

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. "Wah kau lebih tua 1 tahun dari ku. Haruskah aku memanggil mu kakak?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tidak perlu, lebih terlihat nyaman jika seperti ini. Di tanggal berapa kau lahir?"

"Aku 14 Januari"

Sekarang Kyungsoo yang menoleh kearah Jongin. "Benarkah? Aku 12 Januari"

Jongin menoleh dan pandang mereka bertemu. Mereka memutuskan berhenti berjalan dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia disana. "Wah apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Atau sebuah takdir?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Sepertinya terlalu berlebihan kalau disebut takdir, lebih tepatnya kebetulan"

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti pria berumur 25 tahun. Kau terlihat lebih muda dariku"

"Apa itu sebuah pujian? Terima kasih kalau begitu" Kyungsoo tertawa dan menular ke Jongin, mereka pun tertawa.

"Kau terlihat seperti seseorang. Berbadan kecil, berwajah muda tapi umurnya lebih tua dariku" Jongin memandang lurus kedepan sambil menerawang.

Kyungsoo mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Jongin. "Siapa dia?"

"Ahaha hanya seseorang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk memaklumi mungkin Jongin tetap akan menjaga urusan pribadinya.

"Sepertinya sudah malam. Haruskah kita pulang?"

Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya dan mengangguk. "Ya. Kita harus beristirahat banyak setelah beberapa minggu jam istirahat kita terganggu"

"Benar sekali"

Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang dan sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen Kyungsoo. Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan bola mata yang menatap berkeliling menandakan kalau dia sedang gugup.

Kyungsoo tertawa "Katakan saja"

"Hm, untuk hari ini terima kasih" lama Jongin terdiam tapi tak kunjung melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. "Dan maukah kau menjadi teman ku Kyungsoo _Hyung_?"

Mata Kyungsoo membola, tapi tak lama dia tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Sekarang dia tahu sifat asli Jongin yang seperti dikatakan Baekhyun. Jongin hanya seorang adik yang membutuhkan kasih sayang lebih dari kakaknya dan Jongin hanyalah seorang pria yang ingin mempunyai teman dekat sama seperti dirinya. Sekarang Kyungsoo merasa mempunyai adik setelah lama menjadi anak tunggal.

"Baiklah, panggil aku _hyung_ seperti itu. Dan kau adalah adikku" Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Jongin sambil tersenyum menenangkan kepada Jongin.

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **.**

Hallo!

Maaf ya update nya dikit, habisnya dari pada nih ff gak di lanjut jadi ngelanjutinnya dikit-dikit nyicil gak apa-apa ya. Nanti kalau aku udah punya waktu banyak lagi aku tambahin deh. Soalnya lagi sibuk silaturahmi kerumah saudara, jadi ini ajah tanpa edit langsung post.

Soal ff yang Depression maaf belum bisa nerusin lagi, nanti kalau udah ada niat lagi aku terusin dah. Soalnya tuh ff rada berat gitu makanya aku harus punya waktu yang banyak dulu buat nerusin tuh ff.

Dan untuk ff ini, niatnya aku pengen ngebuat Jongin tuh jadi pria dingin ajah terus. Tapi entah kenapa aku paling gak bisa ngebuat Jongin jadi orang yang dingin. Karena Jongin yang asli sifatnya emang kekanakan. Kalau yang sexy mah itu bukan Jongin tapi Kai. Wkwkwk kaya punya kepribadian ganda gitu ya.

Maaf buat typo yang bertebaran, ini aku gak ngedit lagi. Waktunya sempit banget bruh. Jadi aku post-post ajah. Wkwkwk maafkeun akuu.

Oh ya satu lagi, aku ada ff oneshoot tapi GS kalian minat gak kalau aku post? Kalian pada suka GS gak? Kalau kalian minat aku bakal post, ini ff nya ringan koq gak berat gitu dan ceritanya juga udah pasaran. Kalau kalian minat aku edit dulu ntar aku post? Jawab yaa

Review Juseyoo :D

Terima Kasih

NiniSoo1288


	4. Chapter 4

See The Ghost

Chapter 4

Author : NiniSoo1288

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo). Slight Kai x Baekhyun (KaiBaek)

Warning : Boys Love (BXB)

Summary : Do Kyungsoo yang memiliki kelebihan indra, harus bertemu dengan ruh Baekhyun yang sedang membutuhkan sebuah bantuan.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

Pagi hari di hari minggu ini, Kyungsoo sudah di buat kesal oleh kelakuan Baekhyun yang menganggu waktu tidur nya. Hantu itu sedang berbicara panjang lebar, entah apa yang di bicarakannya, perkataannya sangat random. Karena suara berisik itulah Kyungsoo terbangun.

"Kyungsoo aku bosan". Ujar Baekhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring di kasur.

"Aku mengatuk Baekhyun, tolong jangan ganggu aku tidur"

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Ayolah Soo, ini hari minggu. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur"

"Tidak asik"

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kyungsoo yang berada di atas nakas berbunyi dan terlihat nama ID sang pemanggil 'Presdir Kim'. Dan itu membuat mata Baekhyun membelalak, dengan cepat dia mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan kepada sang pemilik yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak tertidur.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin memanggil mu. Angkatlah, cepat"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan menjawabnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Hallo"

" _Kyungsoo apa hari ini kau sibuk?"_

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

" _Bolehkah aku menjemputmu?"_

Seketika Kyungsoo mendudukan badannya karena terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Menjemputku? Untuk apa?"

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Apa kau keberatan?"_

"Ahh….". lama Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia bingung antara menerima atau menolak. Tapi setelah menatap mata berbinar Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo menerima ajakan Jongin. "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap. Tolong jemput aku 1 jam lagi"

" _Baiklah, sampai jumpa"_

"Ya"

"Bagaimana? Jongin mengajak mu pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan antusias.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku ingin bersiap terlebih dahulu"

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung apartemen nya, setelah Jongin mengirim nya pesan jika pria itu sudah berada di depan gedung. Kyungsoo tersenyum menghampiri Jongin, Baekhyun yang berada di samping nya memekik pelan.

"Ah, kenapa Jongin hari ini tampan sekali" puji Baekhyun yang pasti hanya di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kita hari ini ingin kemana Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin memberitahu nya sekarang. Karena ini kejutan" jawab Jongin disertai kekehan kecil setelahnya. "Ayo kita berangkat"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera memasuki mobil, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo pun ikut mengembangkan senyum nya.

"Kyungsoo aku tidak mengganggu minggu pagi mu kan?"

"Maksud mu?"

Jongin menoleh sekilas kearah Kyungsoo, lalu kembali menghadap depan. "Maksud ku, aku sudah menghubungi mu dan mengajak mu keluar pagi-pagi seperti ini. Apalagi, ini hari minggu yang biasanya di buat untuk istirahat"

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Bolehkah aku berkata jujur?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, walaupun jawaban mu pasti sedikit menyakitkan"

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan merdunya, membuat Jongin semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Ya, sedikit membuat ku kesal awalnya. Tapi, karena sebuah alasan sekarang tidak lagi. Aku senang akhir nya bisa pergi kesuatu tempat dengan seorang teman"

"Biar ku tebak, apa aku teman pertama mu?"

"Kau benar. Aku tidak mudah bersosialisasi karena sebuah takdir yang harus aku terima"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, sebenarnya dia penasaran dengan kata takdir yang di maksud Kyungsoo, hanya saja seperti nya itu sangat pribadi. "Ku harap, aku memberi kesan yang menyenangkan sebagai teman pertama mu"

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dibuat menganga dengan pemandangan indah yang ada di depannya. Jongin mengajak nya kesebuah mansion mewah yang berada di pinggir pantai, dan dari jendela besar mansion ini Kyungsoo dapat melihat pemandangan indah pantai yang masih sangat asri.

"Jongin, aku ingin ke pantai itu" panggil Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk pantai yang ada di depannya.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berenang?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa berenang, lagipula aku tidak membawa baju ganti"

"Baiklah kita berjalan-jalan saja. Ayo"

Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan di depannya. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah berada di sampingnya. Padahal sejak sampai disini, Kyungsoo tidak tahu kemana perginya hantu ini.

"Kau bisa tidak, jika datang jangan mengangetkan ku" bisik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Maaf, Kyungsoo kau mau mendengar cerita ku?"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. "Sekalipun aku bilang tidak, kau tetap akan menceritakannya"

"Tepat sekali Tuan Do"

"Bicaralah"

"Aku ingat tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat berlangsungnya pertunangan ku dengan Jongin"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. "Lalu apa kau ingat keluarga mu? Bukankah setiap pertunangan di hadiri keluarga?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat lagi. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya setelah merasa tidak mengingat nya. "Aku hanya ingat kami memasangkan cincin ke masing-masing jari kami"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, padahal ini suatu kemajuan untuk Baekhyun jika saja dia mengingat keluarga nya juga.

Jongin menolehkan kepala, saat merasa jalan Kyungsoo semakin melambat. "Kyungsoo cepatlah, karena sore hari kita harus kembali pulang"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin.

Mereka berjalan di sekitar pantai, menikmati keindahan yang terlihat disana. Jongin melepas sepatunya dan menggulung celananya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau ingin apa Jongin?"

"Lepaslah sepatu mu Kyungsoo, ayo kita bermain air"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak" tolak nya dengan tegas.

"Ayolah, hanya bermain air tidak berenang" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo menyakinkan, tetapi tidak mendapat respon apapun dari pria bermata bulat itu. "Lepaskan sepatu mu, atau kau ingin aku menarik mu disaat kau masih memakai sepatu mu"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu segera melepaskan sepatunya dan menggulung celananya. Setelahnya, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera sampai di permukaan air.

"Jongin, Jongin berhenti jangan terlalu jauh, nanti celana ku basah" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari genggaman Jongin.

Jongin berhenti, tapi dengan sengajanya justru Jongin mencipratkan air itu ke arah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo berteriak marah. Namun, Jongin justru ketawa melihat kemarahan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Mendengar tawa merdu Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo membeku sambil menatap Jongin kagum. Kyungsoo kagum dengan suara tawa Jongin, dan dia juga kagum saat melihat senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah Jongin di tambah dengan raut bahagia yang terpatri di wajahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo ikut melebarkan senyumnya.

Dan Kyungsoo pun ikut mencipratkan air ke arah Jongin membuat wajah Jongin basah karena ulahnya. Setelahnya Kyungsoo tertawa lalu berlari menghindari Jongin.

Mereka tidak tahu jika ada satu orang yang berstatus sebagai hantu sedang melihat kebahagiaan mereka dengan raut wajah sebaliknya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh egois. Kyungsoo sudah berbaik hati menolong mu" entah, melihat kedekatan mereka membuat Baekhyun cemburu.

"Bukankah memang ini yang kau inginkan? Kyungsoo bersedia membantu Jongin dan menjadikan Jongin sebagai temannya. Jadi wajar jika mereka dekat seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya kau cemburu Baekhyun. Bahkan, status mu disini hanyalah hantu" Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat kedekatan mereka, dengan perlahan Baekhyun menghilang.

Sedangkan kedua manusia itu sedang membungkukan badannya, mengatur nafas sehabis berlari. Setelah merasa nafasnya kembali teratur Jongin menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang juga sedang menatapnya.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan, membuat tatapan Jongin semakin tidak fokus. Jongin justru melihat Kyungsoo adalah Baekhyun. Maka dengan perlahan dia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menangkupkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kyungsoo membelalak kaget atas perlakuan Jongin. Dan juga kenapa Jongin menatap nya seperti itu, membuat debaran jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak normal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengajukan protesnya, lagi-lagi dia di buat terkejut karena Jongin yang sudah menciumnya. Dapat Kyungsoo rasa, Jongin mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian. Memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

 _Ini salah, aku bukan Baekhyun_. Batin Kyungsoo berteriak.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Lalu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak percayanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya, dan dia sekarang dapat melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kecewanya. Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Dapat dia rasa Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tetapi Jongin semakin mengeratkannya. Dia perlu menjelaskannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku. Maafkan aku, aku tadi… tadi aku tidak sengaja. Hanya saja aku seperti melihat seseorang. Sungguh, Kyungsoo aku tidak berniat untuk melecehkan mu. Maafkan aku" ujar Jongin sambil menatap kedalam manik mata Kyungsoo. Mencoba meyakinkan pria yang berada di depannya ini.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, walaupun harus dia akui hatinya sedikit nyeri mendengar Jongin berkata jika dia melihat seseorang. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rasa, ini adalah pertama kali nya dia merasakan hatinya terasa nyeri yang di sebabkan oleh seorang pria yang bahkan belum lama dia kenal.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin dengan wajah kecewa.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pulang. Karena dia juga paham dengan kondisi mereka yang menjadi canggung.

Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan di dalam mobil, tidak seperti saat mereka pergi. Kyungsoo hanya memandang keluar lewat jendela mobil yang ada di sampingnya, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap kedepan, mencoba fokus untuk menyetir walaupun hatinya masih di lingkupi rasa bersalah terhadap Kyungsoo.

Setelah sampai di depan gedung apartemen nya, dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil Jongin. Tapi sebelum Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil, Jongin sudah lebih dulu menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Kyungsoo maafkan aku"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya sambil membuang pandangannya. "Aku sudah memaafkan mu Jongin" ujar Kyungsoo sambil kembali menatap Jongin.

"Bolehkah aku bercerita kepada mu?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Jongin. Kyungsoo berharap jika Jongin akan menceritakan kehidupan pria itu bersama Baekhyun. "Cerita lah. Aku akan mendengarkan"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Sebenarnya berat untuk dirinya kembali mengingat kisah cintanya dengan pria bernama Baekhyun yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Tapi, Jongin harus melakukannya karena mungkin dengan ini Kyungsoo akan mengerti.

"Aku memiliki seorang tunangan" Jongin memulai ceritanya.

Kyungsoo sudah memasang telinganya untuk lebih jelas mendengar suara Jongin yang terdengar sangat lirih.

"Dia seorang pria bernama Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi sudah 2 tahun ini aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya di sana"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, jadi benar kalau Jongin tidak tahu jika Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah meninggal. "Kenapa kau tidak coba menghubungi nya?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana dia berada Kyungsoo. Dia hanya mengatakan kepada ku jika dia akan pergi untuk meneruskan pendidikannya ke luar negri tanpa memberi tahu ku dimana tepat Negara nya"

"Kau tidak mencoba mencarinya lewat orang suruhan mu?"

"Sudah ku lakukan, tapi tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil. Dia seperti menghilang di telan bumi, sehingga aku tidak dapat menemukan keberadaannya"

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat air mata yang jatuh mengaliri pipi Jongin. Maka dengan refleks Kyunsoo menarik tangan Jongin dan membawa Jongin kedalam pelukan hangat nya.

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. "Aku merindukannya Kyungsoo. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Apa dia sedang mencoba meninggalkan ku?"

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat, dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia bisa melihat ruh Baekhyun. Karena itu pasti semakin menyakiti Jongin, maka biarlah Jongin menganggap jika Baekhyun menghilang. Mungkin jika sudah tepat waktunya, Kyungsoo akan mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Jongin yang pasti bukan sekarang. Kyungsoo tidak sanggup mendengar suara tangis lirih Jongin saat ini. Dan dia tidak ingin menambah beban kesedihan Jongin, dengan mengatakan kebenarannya.

Lagi pula Kyungsoo juga masih harus menemukan kebenaran lainnya, soal dimana makam Baekhyun dan kenapa keluarga Baekhyun merahasiakan soal kematian Baekhyun kepada Jongin yang jelas-jelas berstatus sebagai tunangan anak nya.

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Jongin lembut, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya lewat usapan nya. sedangkan Jongin masih menangis di bahu Kyungsoo, dan membuat baju Kyungsoo basah pada bagian bahu.

"Jongin, mulai sekarang berceritalah apapun yang mengganjal di hati mu. Aku akan selalu mendengarkan mu"

Jongin kembali terisak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, dia merasa beban nya sedikit berkurang. Dan dia juga merasa nyaman atas pelukan yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya. Jongin kembali merasakan indahnya memiliki keluarga.

 **..**

 **To Be Continued….**

Hai semua.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak meneruskan ff ini, maafkan aku yang kehabisan ide ini teman-teman.

Oh ya, kalo semisal aku gak bisa nerusin ff ini gak apa-apa ya. Nanti gantinya aku akan buat cerita Kaisoo dengan judul baru. Wkwkwkwk, tapi aku lagi usahain biar sampe end deh.

Maaf ya, makin ngebosenin dan ada ketidaknyambungan dari chapter chapter sebelumnya. Wkwkwk, aku sudah lupa lagi dengan alur nya. Hahahaha. Untuk ff yang lain menyusul yaa. Janji koq bakal nerusin yang ff **Depression** minggu ini. Tapi gak tau kalau ff yang I Only Had a Heart. Aku pusing buat squelnya. Padahal udah setengah jalan, jadi tunggu ajah kali ajah aku dikasih pencerahan bisa up minggu ini. Wkwkwk

Oh ya sekali lagi aku mau ngingetin kepada kalian. JANGAN LUPA STREAMING MV EXO TEMPO! OKE! STREAMING TERUS YA GUYS JANGAN KASIH KENDOR. Wkwkwk capslock jebol.

Udah ah, jangan lupa review nya.

Terima Kasih

 **NiniSoo1288**


End file.
